Patch panels are used in communications networks as intermediate elements between horizontal cabling (to which endpoint devices such as computers and telephones are connected) and network switches. When physical connections between endpoint devices and network switches are moved, added, or changed, patch panels are the points at which technicians complete the required moves, additions, or changes of cabling within patch fields. It is important to keep track of changes that are made to patch cord connections within the patch field. Proper documentation of changes in the patch field assures that the routing of patch cords is always known and further assures that any future changes are completed correctly.
In interconnect network configurations, one patch panel is placed between the horizontal cabling and the network switch. In an interconnect configuration, the documentation of patch cord connections between the patch panel and the switch will provide the necessary documentation and monitoring of connections between the switch and the horizontal cabling. It is desirable to have a patch cord management system that enables complete documentation and monitoring of patch cord connections and that guides network installers as they make moves, adds, or changes to the patch cord connections. It is also desirable for a patch cord management system to have a minimal impact on existing networks.
State-of-the-art patch cord documentation systems for interconnect applications require the addition of contact plates on printed circuit boards which are fastened to the front of switches and which have cables which connect the printed circuit boards to monitoring systems which scan 9th wire connections between the switch contact plates and contact plates on the front of an associated patch panel. This is typically a retrofit installation which requires a great variety of parts due to the great variety of switch configurations.
The present invention is revolutionary because it works with any Ethernet switch without requiring any retrofit contacts. In addition, it monitors the patch cord configuration of a Network System in real time and provides immediate notice of any change.